MY IMAGINARY FRIEND MADE ME DO IT!
by LittleBirdieChan
Summary: Dean's poor, poor Impala got a serious vandalizing! And the number one suspect? A little girl no more than, ten or twelve, claims that she didn't do it
1. AW NUTS!

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

 **(TIERNEY):**

It starts at a crappy motel.

Next to that was a local 24/7 convenience store & a small gas station. Next to that still, was a plaza filled with a couple of classy looking diners. Entering southern Illinois in the middle of a heat wave, was possibly the worst, & most eventful thing that could've happened to Apollo & me.

I was outside. In the parking lot, completely startled.

"Uhh . . . How'd I . . . ?"

In front of, not even five feet away, from the worst joke possible.

A perfectly vandalizied vehicle. A car. A snazzy, vintage, expensive looking one no less. Well, _USE_ to be. The windows were all broken in, one of the side view mirrors was loosely hanging crooked,  & oh _dang_. Don't even get me started on its poor black sleek body. It was covered in very visible scratches  & fresh paint. A nasty rotted yellow no less. Written in giant sloppy letters on the driver's door was:

 _ **AW NUTS!**_

Under that, was a giant smiley face.

What got me was the fact that I was holding a toolbox hammer in my left hand & a spray paint bottle in the other. Which I had no idea where or how I got a hold of. Then again I had no idea how I gotten outside to the parking lot. The last thing I rememebered was standing next to my big brother, Apollo, checking in the motel at the front desk.

Freaked out, I knew I was in serious trouble, when six foot tall, full of muscles & testosterone showed up. I could only guess he was the ower of the vehicle. He had short cropped hair, either dark blonde or light brown, I wasn't sure. With green eyes, a strong face & a 5 o'clock shadow. Wearing dark green flannel over a simple white shirt, jeans & dark shoes. He appeared to have come out of one of the many diners in the plaza. Considering he just dropped a brown paper bag full of greasy food. His expression was pretty hysterical. I'd be too if somebody was messing with my stuff. Only that wasn't the case. It was obvious when the guy suddenly started glaring at me. He might've as well called me the world's #1 suspect.

I hid the hammer & paint bottle behind my back. "UM . . . "

"NO. Don't you 'UM' me, little girl. Tell me. You did _NOT_ just violate my baby!"

* * *

 **NOTE: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE SUPERNATURAL FRANCHISE** 'cept of course my original characters Apollo & Tierney.

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	2. IN A WORLD FULL OF HURT

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

 **(TIERNEY):**

I was about ready to run for the hills.

Before the thought even crossed my mind, my left arm was taken hostage.

"Answer me!" The guy barked.

"I know this looks bad!" I shouted back, "But trust me when I say this . . . I. DIDN'T. DO. IT!"

"Oh yeah?" The guy then chuckled, slightly loosening the grip on my arm.

Completely thinking he believed me, "Y-Yeah." I slowly said.

Suddenly the guy yelled, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

I cringed. Finding it hard to swallow the lump of fear in my throat.

Then, "HEY!" Another guy's voice yelled from an incoming distance. "Let go of my little sister jackass!"

"APOLLO!"

On the surface my older brother might've looked like an average teenaged delinquent, who deserved to be in a juvenile facility somewhere. But don't let the long white mohawk drooped down his olive face, quarter sized gauges in his ears, ripped black jeans, thin white summer hoodie with a giant black skull logo on the front, layered with a black vest decked with tiny silver spikes, or the countless tattoos on his right forearm up to his neck fool you. It was all for show.

Apollo is actually a bit of a cowardly lion on the inside. So. You can imagine when he got into man bully's face, & swung a fist to his jaw. Though how he managed to knock him down toward the pavement? Was beyond me. Apollo was a lot more lankier than the guy. So it kind of took me by surprise. Apollo caught his breath, mouth agape, staring at me with his brown wild eyes. "You okay? He asked in a long sigh.

I just about broke down after I hugged my brother. But then, of course, man bully, got up from the ground & yelled, "PEACHY." Answering the question. "JUST peachy. Thanks for asking."

Thus ruining my little moment with Apollo. He pulled me to his side, clutching a nervous hand on my shoulder, "Stay behind me." He said.

Man bully then pointed a finger at my brother with a rather nasty, angry smirk on his face. "Oh, buddy, you're gonna be in a world full of hurt after I'm done with you!"

I don't know where the first hit landed, all I heard was an unsettling _OOF!_ From Apollo. The second one sent him toward the pavement. I didn't know what to do. I was seriously panicking, ready to jump in, but Apollo told me to stay where I was.

Like that happened.

It's when I ran toward the first person that exited the motel. A guy. By far the tallest I've ever seen, with broad shoulders, a muscular built, shaggy brown hair, wearing plaid, jeans & tan boots under them. I clung to his right arm, yanking him with all my weight, "Help! PLEASE, my brother-"

Tall guy was completely startled, but he did a quick curt nod & let me take him to the fist fight in the parking lot. When he saw what was happening to my brother, wrestling with man bully on top of him, tall guy didn't hesitate to snatch man bully by the back of the shirt. Instantly raising a fist at him, locking eyes, tall guy just as suddenly stopped cold. Looking really confused. Almost caught off guard, really. "Dean?" He said.

 _Oh. Great._

They knew each other. My knees nearly buckled.

"What the hell is going on?" Tall guy asked then.

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. DIDN'T DO IT!

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

 **(TIERNEY):**

Apollo ended up with a very black left eye & a fat lip. The other guy, man bully? Yeah. He got the lucky end. Apollo's punch wasn't all that strong enough to make even the smallest of bruises. Or maybe Apollo did manage to hurt the guy, but man bully wasn't all that phased about it. I was surprisingly really angry at the guy. I mean, what kind of grown man turns into a big blubbering idiot, over a harmless prank? Not only that, I really wanted to know why I was getting blamed for it, when I honestly don't rememeber doing anything to "violate" man bully's baby.

We were all sitting in the lobby of the motel, getting uncanny, worried stares every other minute or so by a few people checking in. Apollo slouching in a very uncomfortable antique sofa, staring at an ugly antique lamp, standing on an ugly antique table, & man bully, was scowling at me on a matching ugly antique arm couch. Waiting for tall guy to show up with a first aid kit, a couple of ice bags, or something. Instead he came back with a couple of ice cold drinks. Three cans of beer for them, & an orange soda, which I guessed was for me. Tall guy regarded Apollo & me with a nod, then did a small scoff at man bully, "Did you apologize, Dean?" He asked then, with a wrinkled forehead.

" _WHAT?_ Are you kidding me. Sammy?" Man bully, Dean, deepened his scowl. "Why? He threw the first punch!"

Tall guy, Sammy, was about to say something, but then,

"Yeah! Only because I thought you were going to hurt my little sister." Apollo jumped in. "I saw you snatching her arm, like some weirdo!"

Dean did something that sounded like a snort & shook his head. "Don't get the wrong idea, man, I don't roll that way. I wouldn't have grabbed her arm in the first place, if girly over there, hadn't vandalized my car!" He continued glaring at me then.

" _WHOA._ Wait. What?" Apollo exclaimed as he frowned  & stared at me dead in the eye. "Oh. _PLEASE_ tell me I didn't get assaulted because you decided to get mischievous!"

"No!" I yelled back. Then glared at Dean. "I _TOLD_ you I didn't do it!"

Dean drew a very angry breath in, obviously trying to restrain himself from yelling, "I _KNOW_ what I saw! Don't lie. You were holding a hammer  & some spray paint."

Apollo dropped his mouth. "Is that true?" He asks me.

"It's _NOT_. You have to believe me!"

Dean scoffs. "Stop lying! You little-"

"All right! Everybody just, calm down." Sammy sighs. He gave me a friendly face. I usually know how that goes. He's gonna say, "It's okay. You won't get in trouble for telling the truth."

Yeah. That.

But every little kid knows there's a punishment, regardless of telling the truth or a complete fat lie. Frankly, I just didn't know if I was telling either them. Sammy would've looked pretty intimidating if it weren't for his pretty boy face. I would've completely crumbled too, because I was really upset. But I stiffened my lip & gave him my best glare. "I am telling the truth. I _SWEAR_ , I didn't vandalize your car."

"Okay!" Apollo thre an angry hand in the air, as if he were doing a half shrug with his arm. "Then who did it?"

I don't know what came over me, but I balled my fists really tightly. Suddenly in the upmost fury I stood forward & practically cried, " _AMIR_! Amir made me do it!"

The antique lamp next to Apollo flickered rapidly & then light bulb completely shattered. He made a strained looking face, that might as well seemed like he took a kick between his legs.

Sammy & Dean exchanged reluctant, confused faces. Dean, no longer scowling, knitted a thick eyebrow, "Amir?" He said. "Who the hell is Amir?"

* * *

 **NOTE: Ask & you shall RECIEVE!**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


End file.
